


Fanart : Teen!Chreon

by LittleZion



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, chreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: “In a world where darkness has not yet shredded us, I wait for you to take the first step.Because you are the boy I love, you are the boy I want”.Teen!Chreon 🚩High & Uni AU 🚩 Resident EvilYoung Chris Redfield 🏈 & Leon Kennedy 🍭





	Fanart : Teen!Chreon




End file.
